Corazón restaurado
by Rayrudan
Summary: Este es un one shot en el que escribo una escena que llevo teniendo en la cabeza un par de días, es una mezcla entre Pokémon y Kingdom Hearts, añadiendo varios mundos de pokémon, en el mundo en el que se desarrolla esta escena los pokemon son pokemorphs ( info dentro) espero que os guste a pesar de no estar muy pulido, no hay presencia de personajes originales de KH.


**Bien gente, como pone en el sumario de este one shot, esta historia es una mezcla entre pokemon y kingdom hearts, este one shoot siendo escrito sobre un mundo pokémon inventado por un servidor donde los pokémon son Pokemorphs, pokemon que andan a dos patas y llevan ropa como los humanos, solo que sus patas inferiores siguen conservando la anatomía feral.**

 **Disclaimer: no soy dueño ni de pokemon ni de kingdom hearts, solo soy dueño de los personajes e historia que invento dentro de estos mundos.**

 **Disclaimer 2: La Keyblade de Jason se llama "Door to the Mind" y el crédito es todo del usuario de Deviantart: Nemo-Nessuno, id y mirarla allí para que no tengáis dudas sobre su aspecto.**

 **Sin más aquí os pongo el one shoot, espero que os guste, dependiendo de ello veré si decido hacer un fan-fic completo o no, nos vemos :)**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo cuanto menos. La zona de recreo estaba repleta en el fresco día otoñal, muchas familias de pokémon estaban reunidas en el lugar ocupando mesas o utilizando las suyas propias, salvo una Glaceon, que se encontraba sola, con una cesta de picnic colocada sobre la mesa que ocupaba, la pokemorph se había arreglado pues estaba en una cita que había preparado con un amigo varios días antes, pero el mencionado ya llegaba muy tarde, tan tarde que ya pasaban tres horas. Primero, la había dejado plantada para irla a recoger y ahora la dejaba plantada en el lugar donde pensaban hacer un picnic juntos. Glaceon vestía unos pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas y remangados hasta la mitad de los muslos, ajustados, una camisa blanca lisa de manga corta que dejaba su vientre al descubierto, dejando a la vista su obligo, de cuello cerrado pero no apretado, no llevaba ninguna clase de calzado, su anatomía no se lo permitía, en cambio, unas perneras colocadas justo sobre la segunda articulación desde abajo, de cuero de pega, adornaban sus piernas y, colgando de su cuello, un collar con la silueta de una mariposa que brillaba con la luz del sol, en una de sus muñecas llevaba una pulsera de cuerda con el nombre "Zan" grabado en ella, una pulsera de la amistad. Ciertamente la Glaceon era de buen ver, su cuerpo no era de modelo de pasarela pero estaba bien esculpido, las curvas bien puestas y… senos no demasiado grandes, más o menos medianos. Sus ojos eran de color plateado y su pelaje azul solo los hacían resaltar más de lo normal, sobre todo al ser un azul más oscuro en la parte superior de la cabeza. Ni una sola cicatriz en su rostro, solo una cara de aburrimiento y frustración.

La Glaceon se había arreglado bastante para la quedada, pero su acompañante parecía claro que no iba a aparecer. Ni tan siquiera había respondido a sus llamadas.  
-¿Dónde estás, Zan? –se preguntó ella en voz alta, apoyando la cabeza en la mesa de picnic junto a la que estaba.

Mirando alrededor a los cachorros jugando, Eevee, Shinx, algunos adolescentes como Luxio y Arcanine por otro lado, las familias disfrutando de un entretenido día. Glaceon al final no quiso esperar más, sintiéndose dolida se levantó, cogió la cesta y se dispuso a marcharse.

El lugar de picnic no era nada del otro mundo, varios niveles en los cuales había mesas de picnic, algunas familias utilizando dos a la vez y otras utilizando mesas de picnic propias y eso que ni siquiera era uno de esos días en los que el sitio estaba más ocupado. Sobre las mesas había unos techos de madera sujetos al suelo con vigas de hierro cuyo objetivo era mantener la mesa de debabajo seca. "Será mejor que vuelva a casa. Está claro que no va a venir." Pensó Glaceon, empezando a caminar. Su rostro mostraba lo enfadada que estaba, pensaba cantarle las cuarenta a su amigo por dejarla plantada de esa manera.

Sin embargo, cuando se había alejado unos metros de su mesa, un grito llamó su atención. Al momento todo el ruido en el lugar se silenció mientras todos los que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para saber de dónde había venido el grito miraban al nivel más bajo, donde una especie de animal completamente negro y con los ojos totalmente amarillos que ni se le veía ni el iris ni la pupila y brillaban como si pudiesen emitir su propia luz, estaba sobre una Ninetales que estaba claramente asustada por lo que tenía encima, la forma de la figura asemejaba la de un Jolteon cuadrúpedo con el pelaje totalmente erizado. Tras un momento, el animal golpeó a la Nintales en el pecho, en ese momento la dama, que estaba a punto de volver a gritar para pedir auxilio o tal vez a punto de soltar un lanzallamas, se quedó paralizada por completo y del centro de su pecho una especie de orbe de luz salió de su cuerpo. El animal abrió las fauces, cogiendo el orbe en su boca y se lo tragó, el extraño ser ni siquiera parecía tener colmillos, salvo que las formas picudas en el borde de sus labios fuesen sus colmillos. Tras un poco más, el cuerpo de la Ninetales desapareció y, un momento después, otro animal apareció, con los mismos colores de pelaje y ojos que el de aspecto de Jolteon, solo que este tenía aspecto de Ninetales cuadrúpedo.

 **[en este punto escuchad la ost de KH2 Tension Rising]**

El pánico se apoderó de todo el mundo allí y todos empezaron a correr, padres buscando a sus hijos y las familias intentando apresurarse por volver a sus vehículos, solo para ser detenidos por más… bichos extraños, estos completamente diferentes a los que tenían aspecto de pokémon ferales, pero todos tenían los mismos colores, algunos llevaban lo que parecían armaduras, otros nada, otros tenían brazos, otros no, otros eran más grandes que los presentes y literalmente parecían bolas. ¿De dónde salían? Nadie parecía saberlo, salían de la nada. Los seres comenzaron a atacar a los que tenían cercas, algunos sujetándoles y otros arrancándoles esos orbes de luz y tragándoselos, los cuerpos desapareciendo poco después y más seres apareciendo como esos seres con aspecto de pokémon ferales, cada cual dependiendo del pokemorph al que le hubiesen robado su orbe.

Glaceon estaba aterrada, demasiado como para pensar con claridad, intentando salir de allí cuanto antes, solo para acabar escondiéndose debajo de una de las mesas de picnic, la cual tenía mantel y podría esconderla, o al menos eso esperaba ella. Mientras tanto, fuera del escondite, los seres continuaban atacando a todo aquel que estuviese a su alcance. Un ser de esos negros a dos patas y con brazos, de tamaño bajo pero no de los más bajos y con lo que parecían ser dos grandes antenas sobre su cabeza que iban hacia atrás como haciendo dos finas melenas, se lanzó y atrapó a un cachorro Riolu morph y estaba a punto de golpearle y robarle lo mismo que les habían robado a todos cuando, de pronto, se desvaneció en una especie de neblina oscura. Cuando el Riolu abrió los ojos lo que vio frente a si fue la mano de… un humano.

-Arriba chico. –le diría le humano para luego agarrarle del brazo y levantarle- Quédate pegado a mí. –le dijo el humano con tranquilidad pero firmeza logrando así que el chico obedeciese, no separándose de él casi nada.

El humano llevaba ropas bastante modernas de colores blancos y negros, no parecían nada del otro mundo salvo porque parecían desprender un poder extraño, en su cabeza llevaba solo una cinta negra manteniendo su cabello a raya para que no le cayese sobre los ojos y el humano portaba lo que parecía ser un bastón con una bola de cristal en la parte superior y una afilada hoja en la inferior. En otro punto, Lo que parecía ser un reptil de escamas de tonos verde claro por la mayor parte de su cuerpo excepto en la mandíbula inferior y la parte frontal de su cuerpo y la inferior de la cola, que era de un color más amarillento, poseedor grandes alas a su espalda y una fuerte cola que rivalizaría la cola de un Charizard, salvo porque le faltaba la llama de la punta y en su lugar había como una especie de hoja de hueso curvada y dentada. Su cabeza asemejaba esa de los dragones de los libros de fantasía, no eran pokémon sino seres fantásticos parecidos a los pokémon ferales tipo dragón, por eso se les había llamado dragones, y tenía dos cuernos en la parte superior de la cabeza que le salían hacia atrás ligeramente para luego curvarse hacia adelante y acabar en punta y parecía ser un morph. Lo único que llevaba puesto el dragón morph eran unas hombreras de placas metálicas en sus hombros y unas grebas oscuras, en las piernas sus garras estaban libres pero aun así llevaba protecciones también, su torso estando descubierto al aire. El dragón estaba utilizando dos largas y finas espadas, probablemente katanas, para deshacerse de los seres.

Para terminar, en medio de todo el bullicio, intentando poner a los pokemorph a salvo, un Espeon morph con los ojos de color verde esmeralda y la gema de su frente de color dorado, vestido solo con ropas normales de andar por la calle cada día, yendo bien vestido pero no súper elegante, una camisa de color rojo oscuro combinada con unos pantalones oscuros atados a su cintura con un cinturón y adornados con una cadena enganchada a las tiras de sujeción del cinturón. No llevaba calzado tampoco pero si llevaba cubiertas las patas con vendas oscuras atadas a estas, no por estar herido sino porque eran cómodas de llevar, sobre la camisa roja llevaba una chaqueta de cuero abierta, las cremalleras siendo parte de los adornos de la misma y al cuello llevaba una cadena sin adornos aparentes, en las manos llevaba unos brazaletes de cuero de pega que le cubrían la mitad de los antebrazos hasta las muñecas y en la cabeza no llevaba absolutamente nada. El arma que utilizaba contra las criaturas era la más extraña de todas, parecía ser una espada corta, el mango era totalmente blanco pero era fácil de agarrar, y sobresalía sobre el protector. El diseño del arma en si era bastante complicado, el protector de la mano era blanco también pero a su vez estaba tintado de azul y dorado y poseía una especie de burbujas, la hoja era de cristal y se conectaba a la empuñadura gracias a una estrecha conexión con la burbuja central y el protector, no parecía muy útil para luchar pero el Espeon la estaba utilizando bien, en la punta tenía una parte saliéndose hacia arriba según el pokemorph la tenía agarrada para golpear a los seres con ella y no se le daba nada mal utilizarla. El Espeon continuó luchando contra los seres oscuros y protegiendo a los otros pokemorphs que intentaban escapar, muchos lo consiguieron pero, tras unos minutos, el ser con aspecto de Jolteon se lanzó contra el Espeon y lo derribó, permitiendo así que los otros seres pudiesen volver a atacar a los indefensos. El Espeon no tardó en quitarse de encima al ser de un empujón y se levantó de un salto, encarando al ser sombrío.

-No permitiré que hagáis daño a esta gente, sincorazon. –dijo el Espeon y se lanzó al ataque contra el Jolteon.

La sombra se apartó justo a tiempo de evitar el ataque, hundiéndose en el suelo para luego resurgir detrás del Espeon y electrocutarle desde atrás. Sin dejar que el pokemorph llegase a levantarse de nuevo tras eso, el sombra jolteon continuó sus desscargas mientras los otros sincorazon que así se llamaban esas criaturas extrañas, se encargaban de continuar con lo que estaban haciendo con los pokemorphs.

Tras un rato, el sombra se apartó de donde estaba a tiempo de evitar ser cortado en dos por una katana cortesía del dragón morph.

-¿Estás bien, Jason? –preguntó el dragón mientras el humano se acercaba al este y aplicaba una magia sanadora sobre el espeon.

-¡Ugh! Ahora sí, Ferro. Gracias por la ayuda a los dos. –dijo el espeon, pero para ese entonces ya los sincorazon habían terminado, dejando solo una horda para enfrentarse a ellos tres, muchos habían escapado, pero más habían caído víctimas de sus ataques.

Los tres guerreros se prepararon para luchar y la horda de sincorazón se lanzó contra ellos, si se asemejaban a pokémon ferales, cada uno utilizaba sus poderes propios contra ellos, forzando al humano a crear un escudo protector sobre ellos de vez en cuando para evitar ser golpeados por estos ataques, al mismo tiempo los otros dos luchaban con fiereza, muchos sincorazón se desvanecían por sus ataques, pero continuaban atacando, el sincorazón con aspecto de Jolteon entre ellos, usando su velocidad para evitar los ataques y absorbiendo la electricidad de una magia eléctrica que el mago utilizó sobre él. La batalla continuó durante varios minutos, hasta que todos se apartaron, dejando a los tres guerreros extrañados pero en guardia.

 **[si no ha terminado música termina aquí]**

En ese momento de calma, el sombra Jolteon pudo captar una presencia más, estaba cerca, sin perder un momento se hundió en el suelo y comenzó a desplazarse, buscando, saliendo del campo de visión del humano, el dragón y el Espeon morph, antes de volver a alzarse del suelo, caminando por el lugar. Mientras tanto, ante a los tres guerreros, apareció un sincorazon gigantesco, su cuerpo asemejaba el de una enorme serpiente cobra con la punta de la cola en llamas y dos pares de brazos con aspecto muy músculoso y unas alas en la de atrás de los hombros, el enorme sincorazón era una mezcla entre un Arboc, un Macham y un Charizard, su cuerpo totalmente de color negro con los ojos brillando blancos mirando a los tres luchadores. Este sincorazon recién llegado también pudo sentir la presencia de alguien más. En ese momento, Glaceon decidió salir de su escondite ya que todo parecía haberse calmado, puede que la decisión fuese un error pero de no ser por la misma lo siguiente no habría sucedido. El Sombra Jolteon clavó su mirada en la Glaceon, que lo miraba de vuelta. El sincorazon menor se quedó completamente paralizado, ojos abiertos a más no poder mientras algo parecía suceder dentro de sí. Algo, había algo en esa pokemorph que le impedía hacer lo que debía, que era robarle el corazón a ella. Sin embargo, no podía acercarse a ella para eso, su cuerpo no le obedecía, estaba paralizado, ni siquiera podía apartar la mirada de los plateados orbes de ella. Tras un poco más de estar mirándola, pudo sentir algo, mirando hacia un lado, el sincorazon vio a su comandante lanzando un ataque dirigido contra la Glaceon, sin perder tiempo, el ser corrió hacia la pokemorph, el ataque ya no podía ser desviado y se dirigía hacia ella, pero el Jolteon fue más veloz. Embistiendo a la pokemorph y así empujándola fuera de la trayectoria del ataque, cayendo los dos al otro lado de la mesa, la criatura sobre ella, sus ojos amarillos fijos en ella pero no le hacía nada, solo estaba allí sobre ella.

 **[En este punto darle al play a la ost otra vez de KH2: A Fight to the Death, recomiendo la versión remasterizada de Final Mix]**

De vuelta con los otros tres, al ver esto, supusieron que había alguien más a quien debían proteger y se lanzaron contra el sincorazon gigante, abriéndose paso entre los menores, el comandante ordenándoles retirarse, decidiendo hacerse cargo de ellos personalmente y así comenzó una lucha más, esta vez, contra el comandante de los sincorazon. Sin embargo, el Jolteon no se había marchado, seguía allí, su mirada fija en la Glaceon y ella mirándole de vuelta, su cuerpo temblando, asustada de lo que pudiese hacerle la criatura sobre ella.

-N-Noemi… -oyó ella de pronto y sus orejas se movieron, ese era su nombre.

Había sido un sonido débil, como la voz de un fantasma pero ella estaba segura de haberlo oído. Había venido… de la criatura sobre ella. Sin tiempo para decir nada, sincorazon empezaron a aparecer alrededor de ella y ella volvió a asustarse, sin embargo, el sombra Jolteon en lugar de robarle su corazón, lo que hizo fue apartarse de encima de ella y darle la espalda, adoptando una pose de defensa. Dejando a los otros confundidos con lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que empezó a atacarles con electricidad oscura, rayos negros de un sincorazon atacando a los demás sincorazon, placajes contra aquellos que se acercaban demasiado a la pokemorph junto a él, que no dudaba en hacerles desvanecer. En un momento los otros sincorazon lograron reducirle y casi aplastarle al echarle el peso encima pero un trueno oscuro cayó de los cielos, chocando con el sombra Jolteon y causando una explosión eléctrica que los mandó a todos lejos, pero la explosión ni siquiera llegó a rozar a Noemi, quien miraba a ese sombra, casi reconociendo el patrón de lucha, de hecho, le recordaba mucho a una vez que… "¡Oh, Arceus!" pensó ella de pronto, sus ojos como platos al darse cuenta.

Tras la explosión, el sincorazon jolteon lanzó un ataque en masa contra todos los demás, haciéndolos desvanecer y luego encarando a su jefe. Miró un momento a la Glaceon y luego echó a correr hacia el enorme sincorazon que estaba combatiendo a los tres guerreros. Al llegar a donde estaban, el dragón estuvo a punto de atacarle, cuando el sincorazón se hundió en el suelo para pasarle por debajo y le pasó de largo, acercándose al comandante, dejando a Ferro claramente sorprendido.

-¿Pero qué…? –soltó el dragón viendo como el sincorazon menor saltaba literalmente del suelo a las piernas de su comandante y, literalmente lo escalaba a saltos para, una en su cabeza, cargar elecetricidad en su cuerpo y soltar una fortísima descarga eléctrica en toda la cara del sincorazon mayor, la cantidad de electricidad causó una explosión de la cual el sombra salió ileso, aterrizando en el suelo, pero parecía que a pesar de ser un ser de oscuridad, incluso estos podían cansarse después de una larga batalla y este estaba empezando a mostrar signos de cansancio. Aun así, el brillo de sus ojos había cambiado, se podía ver determinación. Los tres guerreros se quedaron estupefactos en el sitio mientras el sombra volvía a cargar una vez más electricidad, hasta que el humano decidió ayudarlo, recordando como antes había absorbido su magia de rayo, optando por lanzarle unos cuantos hechizos de éste elemento, aumentando su carga máxima que luego el sombra lanzó directamente hacia la cabeza del comandante, el cual miraba al sincorazon menor con sorpresa pero ya estaba a punto de aplastarle de un pisotón, siendo impedido por una descomunal descarga eléctrica que azotó todo el cuerpo del gran sincorazon, que luego cayó derribado, desvaneciéndose al chocar contra el suelo.

 **[música termina a aquí]**

Una vez el enorme sincorazón detenido, el sincorazón menor se arpesuró de vuelta junto a la Glaceon, al llegar a su lado se quedó quieto, de pie e inmóvil de nuevo, Noemi devolviéndole la mirada una vez más. Cuando ella fue a decir algo, los tres luchadores se pusieron entre ella y el sincorazon menor.

-Miss Glaceon, le recomiendo que se mantenga alejada de ese ser. –le dijo el humano con amabilidad.

-Esa criatura me ha salvado la vida cuando la gigante me atacó. –protestó ella, haciendo que los tres la mirasen a ella con sorpresa, luego al sincorazón menor, todavía inmóvil frente a ellos, y luego entre ellos.

-Bueno, que me parta un rayo… -dijo el Espeon morph- Ni lo intentes Ray… -añadio al oír el sonido de la electricidad cargándose y viendo que no era del sombra frente a ellos- Sin embargo, Miss, me temo que no es seguro dejarlo vivo, puede que te haya salvado a ti pero ha matado a muchos pokemorphs aquí. –dijo el Espeon girándose- Aunque no me guste la idea debo hacerlo, espero que lo entiendas.

Dihco eso el Espeon alzó su arma y la apunto hacia el Jolteon, la punta de esta comenzó a brillar con un poder extraño y luego una especie de rayo de luz salió disparado hacia el sombra, que seguía sin moverse, como si aceptase lo que iba a pasarle.

Sin embargo, en lugar de que el rayo de luz golpease e hiciese que el sincorazon se desvaneciese, este chocó con lo que parecía ser un escudo de luz que rodeo al jolteon, deteniendo el ataque del arma del espeon morph, la sorpresa estaba clara en el rostro de los tres compañeros de armas, pero el espeon lo intentó una vez más, y luego otra, y después otra, todas con el mismo resultado.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo puede ser que haya un sincorazon al que la Keyblade no puede matar? –pregunto el dragón, claramente frustrado.

-Es curioso cuanto menos. –dijo el humano para luego mirar al espeon mientras éste último hizo desaparecer su arma, los otros dos haciendo lo mismo con las suyas, pero solo Jason se atrevió a acercarse y agacharse para mirar bien al sombra, que sorprendentemente no realizó absolutamente ningún movimiento, solo seguía al Espeon con la mirada, y eso solo lo pudo saber porque inclinó la cabeza cuando el pokemorph se agachó para estar a su altura. Pasado un rato, el Espeon morph acercó su mano al sincorazón, pero este le saltó y lo empujó hacia atrás, haciéndole caer algo alejado y utilizando el rebote para alejarse él mismo.

-¡Jason! –soltaron el humano y el dragón, convocando sus armas de nuevo pero, antes de que pudiesen llegar hasta el Espeon morph una cadena apareció de la nada, rodeando el cuello del sincorazon Jolteon y cerrándose a su alrededor, el ser intentando resistirse mientras el dueño de la cadena se hacía visible. Claramente no era alguien normal, parecía ser alguien que caminaba de forma humanoide eso estaba claro, pero sus ropajes, de tonos rojo oscuro no dejaban ver su aspecto ni qué ser era, solo continuó tirando del sincorazón, atrayéndole a un portal que había abierto tras de sí.

-Valla, valla, valla. –habló el recién llegado, su voz era claramente masculina, sin embargo era espeluznantemente suave y oírla hizo que Noemi sintiese un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espina dorsal, haciéndola temblar ligeramente- Menudo sincorazón ha sido creado. De lo más interesante. –dijo el tipo de la cadena.

-¡Lar! –soltó el mago humano, reconociendo la voz.

-Oh, ¿me recuerdas? Que amable. –dijo Lar con tono claramente burlón- Bueno, creo que si no os importa, me llevaré a mi subrodinado. –añadió luego utilizando un tono de lo más pijo e irritante mientras tiraba de la cadena, consiguiendo arrastrar al sincorazón un poco pero este con sus garras se negaba a ser movido, mirando hacia los tres enfrente suya, Jason pudo ver el cambio de forma en sus ojos, lo cual le permitió reconocer la expresión solo por la posición de las cejas, el sincorazón estaba pidiendo… rogando ayuda. El Espeon morph convocó su arma y se lanzó al ataque.

-Pero bueno. ¿Un keyblader? –soltó Lar- Claro esto nunca puede ser fácil. –dijo creando un escudo a su alrededor, deteniendo el ataque del Espeon- Nos conseguimos un sincorazón inmune a la todopoderosa Keyblade, pero se nos vuelve rebelde y desobediente e incluso mata a otros sincorazon y a su comandante, y encima cuando vengo a por él tengo que lidiar contigo y con tu grupito. –explicó con tono aburrido y pesado- Esto harto de ser el recadero. ¡Largo! –dijo, gritando lo último enviando una honda oscura contra Jason, mandándole lejos, pero este se recuperó y atacó de nuevo, esta vez a la cadena.

-¡Romped la cadena! –dijo a los otros dos que no tardaron en empezar a ayudar, el humano utilizando magia de fuego para intentar derretir la cadena mientras el dragón intentaba tirar hacia el otro lado, logrando así algo de libertad de movimiento para el sincorazón que seguía sin hacer o decir nada, solo ahí plantado, inmóvil, pero incluso el ser sombrío empezó a utilizar su poder para intentar romer la cadena, no consiguiendo demasiado y el al final, Lar acabó por usar sui última carta, adoptando su propia forma de sincorazón.

 **[en este punto la ost Hurry de Final Fantasy X comienza a sonar]**

Su aspecto era el de un monstruo humanoide enorme de color azul oscuro, su rostro estaba definido pero estaba cubierto por una venda que solo dejaba ver sus ojos brillando amarillos mientras en sus manos llevaba como arma una gran cadena y a su espalda tenía una gran lanza, por el momento solo estaba tirando de la cadena, logrando arrastrar a Ferro y al sincorazón menor de nuevo, el portal detrás de Lar abierto en mayor tamaño mientras tiraba con una mano y con la otra empuñaba su arma, una gran lanza de tres puntas, atacando a los tres, queriendo que soltasen la cadena, para llevarse a su subordinado pero Ferro no iba a rendirse, puede que tuviese que soltar la cadena pero la volvía a sujetar tras evitar la lanza, logrando así ganar algo de tiempo. Pero todo parecía no servir de nada.

Aun así lo siguieron intentando e incluso Noemi dejó a un lado la cesta de picnic y se acercó, sujetando la cadena, la cual era completamente fría al tacto incluso para un tipo hielo como ella, pero aun así la agarró fuerte y empezó a tirar junto con el dragón.

-Tranquilo, Zan. No dejaremos que ese rufián te atrape. –dijo ella al sincorazón encadenado mientras tiraba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Noemi. –fue lo único que se escuchó del sincorazón menor, una palabra, un nombre, dicho lentamente, como si intentase recordarlo o memorizarlo.

Aun así no pudieron hacer nada y Lar estaba arrastrándolos a todos.

 **[música para aquí]**

Tras un poco más, un destello en la distancia llamó la atención de Jason, que detuvo sus intentos de romper la cadena para mirar y ver como algo se acercaba a toda velocidad y girando peligrosamente. De un brinco se apartó de la cadena y aparto a Ray con él. Unos segundos después la cadena fue golpeada en un punto ya debilitado por tantos golpes y magia, y fue partida por algo que se clavó en el suelo junto a donde había impactado, Larre a pesar de ser tan gigantesco, Ferro era bastante fuerte físicamente, perdió el equilibrio y cayó en su propio portal, que Ray se apresuró en cerrar utilizando su propia magia de las sombras. Por otra parte, el dragón y la Glaceon cayeron al suelo por la repentina ausencia del tirón de Lar, pero Ferro se recuperó rápido, quitándole la cadena al sincorazon menor de alrededor del cuello y lanzándola lejos.

-¿Una twin-keyblade? –preguntó Jason mirando lo que había roto la cadena y sí, claramente era una twin-keyblade, una keyblade compuesta de otras dos, capaces de unirse por el mango.

Antes de poder tocarla, las dos keyblades que componían el arma se alzaron del suelo y se separaron. Una de las keyblades era blanca con el mango negro, la otra era negra con el mango blanco y cada una tenía un llavero con una mitad del símbolo del bien y el mal, la negra teniendo la mitad blanca y la blanca teniendo la mitad negra. Al separarse, ambas armas comenzaron a rotar alrededor del sincorazón para luego convertirse en luz. El Jolteon mirando hacia todas partes, intentando averiguar que iba a pasar, hasta que ambas luces se lanzaron sobre su pecho, siendo absorbidas en él. Al hacerlo, el sincorazón sintió un gran dolor, su cuerpo de oscuridad rechazaba naturalmente la luz y ésta siendo forzada a ser absorbida por él fue demasiado pero no suficiente para matar al sincorazón dejando a éste completamente inconsciente.

Pero, ¿cómo había pasado todo esto? ¿Cómo era posible? Ninguno de los tres presentes que sabían más sobre este tema podía encontrar una respuesta a esas preguntas y por otra parte, Noemi estaba totalmente perdida, no sabiendo ni siquiera contra qué se había enfrentado ni qué era la criatura quien al parecer era su amigo Zan, tampoco sabiendo como él se había convertido en esa criatura, demasiadas preguntas, muchas en caso de la Glaceon morph, y muy pocas con respuesta.

* * *

 **Una aclaración final, como he dicho no tenía planeado hacer un fic de este estilo y este one shot no está completamente pulido, pero quería subirlo y ver que le parecía a la gente, si gusta, veré como puedo hacer para conseguir sacar una historia completa de esto para que así todo quede aclarado :) mientras tanto, todavía tengo otros fics de los que encargarme previamente. Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos la próxima :D**


End file.
